Pinsir
|-|Pinsir= |-|Mega Pinsir= Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Pinsir | Mega Pinsir Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Equal gender ratio) Age: Varies Classification: Stag Beetle Pokémon; Pokédex Entry #127 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Statistics Amplification, Power Mimicry, Darkness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Power Nullification, Can bypass shields and precognition with Feint, Resistance to Statistics Reduction, Fighting, Ground, and Grass moves | Same, plus Flight Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Heracross and Vikavolt) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High (Should be comparable to Poliwrath and Raticate). Higher as a Mega Evolution. Range: Standard melee range. Higher depending on what Me First copies. Standard Equipment: Pinsirite Intelligence: High in battle. Animalistic otherwise. Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, and Rock type moves. After Mega Evolving, the weakness to Rock type moves is doubled, and there's an added weakness to Electric and Ice type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Hyper Cutter:' This ability prevents Pinsir's attack from being decreased. *'Mold Breaker:' This ability negates all other abilities that would prevent Pinsir's moves from hitting. *'Moxie:' Pinsir's hidden ability. This ability increases Pinsir's attack every time it takes down an opponent. *'Aerilate:' Mega Pinsir's ability. This ability turns all of Pinsir's normal type moves into flying moves, giving them a Same Type Attack Bonus (STAB). Moves Via Levelup *'Vice Grip:' Pinsir forcefully grips the opponent with its pincers. *'Focus Energy:' Pinsir focuses its energy, upping its critical hit ratio. *'Bind:' Pinsir takes the opponent into its pincers and constricts them for a while, doing continuous damage and preventing retreat. *'Seismic Toss:' Pinsir throws the opponent high into the Earth's atmosphere, to come crashing down. *'Harden:' Pinsir hardens its exoskeleton, raising its defense. *'Revenge:' Pinsir slugs the opponent, the move doing double damage if Pinsir was just attacked. *'Vital Throw:' Pinsir powerfully throws the opponent. While the move is guaranteed to go last, it can pretty much never miss (within reason). *'Double Hit:' Pinsir hits the opponent twice. *'Brick Break:' Pinsir karate chops the opponent with enough force to break bricks. This move destroys barriers like Light Screen and Reflect. *'X-Scissor:' Pinsir uses its pincers to slash the opponent in an X fashion. *'Submission:' Pinsir powerfully grabs the opponent and recklessly dives for the ground, taking recoil damage as a cost. *'Storm Throw:' Pinsir strikes the opponent with a fierce blow. This move will always score a critical hit. *'Swords Dance:' Pinsir dances mystically, sharply raising its attack stat. *'Thrash:' Pinsir powerfully thrashes about for a while, confusing itself in fatigue when it's done. *'Superpower:' Pinsir attacks the opponent with great power. However, after performing the move, its attack and defense stats drop a stage. *'Guillotine:' Pinsir uses its pincers to tear at the opponent's head. In-game, this move is an OHKO. Via Breeding *'Bug Bite:' Pinsir bites the opponent, eating their item if it's holding something edible. *'Close Combat:' Pinsir powerfully beats the opponent with no offense of its guard. While the attack is powerful, it lowers both of its defenses. *'Feint:' Pinsir uses a feint to attack. This move bypasses forcefields like Protect, and precognition like Detect. *'Feint Attack:' Pinsir waits until the opponent's guard is down, and then attacks. This move has a low chance of missing. *'Flail:' Pinsir flails about. This move does more damage the lower health Pinsir is at. *'Fury Attack:' Pinsir uses its pincers to stab the opponent many times. *'Me First:' Pinsir steals the opponent's attack and uses it with 1.5 times the attack first. *'Quick Attack:' Pinsir uses a move that blitzes the opponent. This move attempts to go first. Key: Pinsir | Mega Pinsir Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Bugs Category:Martial Artists Category:Berserkers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7